


The Day I Met Mr. Canada

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: One casual day roaming around Friendship Manor, Mary accidentally bumps into someone she thinks she knows...only to be bamboozled that it’s not a certain someone. A new friendship blossoms with this chance encounter.
Series: The Magic Almanac [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335
Kudos: 1





	The Day I Met Mr. Canada

Mary was roaming peacefully around Friendship Manor, marching all around with her arms spread out as if she were a bird soaring the skies. There was just so much to do all around ever since she got the Almanac that one fateful day at school. As she was humming a nice melody while marching around, she thought of the many things she did with the nations and remembered them fondly. Some of these things she remembered was spending wholesome fun time with Prussia and Germany at their house, having a lovely tea party with England and some of Mary's stuffed animals, playing with Legos with Denmark, the list could possibly go on and on! 

However, those daydreams of the past had one consequence though: all of a sudden, she bumped into something...that just happened to be a someone! The two stopped, with Mary shaking her head to focus back into reality. 

"Oh my...are you okay?"

Mary looked up and thought for a second on who she bumped into. He does look awfully familiar, but she only let out two words:

"Mr. America!"

"Oh...I'm not America. Everyone thinks I am, though."

"You're...not Mr. America?"

"Unfortunately not."

"But you look like Mr. America!"

"Yeah. Well, we just happen to be brothers."

Mary's eyes widened in absolute surprise. "Mr. America has a brother?!"

"Oh? Did he not tell you? I assume you must be Mary, the Bearer of the Almanac. He gushes over you all the time to me and how I should meet you someday."

"That's because Mr. America says that I'm his little sister!"

"Well, I guess you have another big brother now!" He chuckled, soon kneeling down to Mary's height. "I'm Canada. It's alright if you mistook me as America; after all, you're just a little girl."

"And i'm Mary!" Mary exclaimed, spreading her arms out. 

"Well, I guess America was right about something for once," Canada said, chuckling. "Well, how about this? I can bring you to my place! I'm just right next to America, and it will feel just like visiting him! Well, only that I don't do anything crazy like he does."

Mary nodded, and soon was lifted off the ground by Canada. Her legs dangled all around as he was especially gentle holding the child, but there was something floating in the air above her that she could just about see! She reached up to grab it until Canada gently lowered her hand and looked to her.

"Ah—Don't touch my curl, alright?"

"Why not?"

"It's very sensitive and I could get hurt if you touch it."

"Is that what happens if I poke the thingy coming out of Mr. America's head too?"

"Of course. It's not very nice as well. You wouldn't like it if someone pulled on your bangs, would you?"

"Mr. England brushed my hair one time and it hurts!"

"Oh dear. I remember when he would do that to me sometimes when I was your age. Ah, well, here we are Mary. I wonder what kinds of things America does with you?"

Mary began to think as hard as possible as Canada brought her in, soon setting her back down on the ground. His home was rather lovely and cozy; it was a rather nice log cabin in the middle of the woods surrounded by mountains. Not too big or too small, it was just perfect! At this point, Mary was taking in her surroundings. She took a gander out of a window and saw many evergreens as well as the beautiful sight of snow-tipped mountains! 

"It's really nice out, isn't it?" Canada asked, "Although it is quite cold out, and you're wearing clothes that would make you freeze out there!"

Just as Mary was about to protest, she felt something rub against her that felt...rather fuzzy. She turned around and saw a cute little white bear walking towards Canada! Mary's smile grew until it touched both of her cheeks. She had never seen such a cute little bear before, let alone, a real life teddy bear! 

"A teddy bear!" Mary exclaimed, soon sitting on the floor to hug the bear. It didn't mind being hugged, since Mary's hugs aren't that strong, but it was quite heavy for her to lift. 

"Oh, that isn't quite a teddy bear, Mary." Canada explained, "That's a polar bear. His name is Kumajirou."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." 

Mary began giggling, but soon realized that was Kumajirou asking that question to Canada! "He can talk?!" Mary exclaimed, "Bears go roar though! I learned that in school!" 

"Well, Kuma is quite a special bear, Mary. I've had him for as long as I can remember and we were never apart."

"Just like me and Cottonball!"

"Oh? Who is Cottonball?"

"He's my unicorn! But he isn't real like Kuma because he's a toy! He's always at my tea parties with me and Mr. England!" 

"Awww, how sweet. Say, how about we can have our own little tea party? It will be a nice way to get to know each other!" 

"Really?! And can Kuma join too?" 

"Of course! Just wait here you two, alright? I'll bring something especially special." Canada went off into the kitchen as Mary and Kumajirou began to play with each other. She did after all grow very fond of the cute little polar bear, despite the young girl referring him as a teddy bear. Kumajirou didn't really mind Mary, as long as she isn't too reckless around him. It wasn't that long until Canada did come back from the kitchen, holding two mugs in both of his hands.

"That wasn't too long, was it?" Canada asked, seating himself on a sofa by a fireplace. "Come sit with your big brother, I won't bite." He pat the sofa for Mary to sit by him, with the little child immediately cozying up by him. Kumajirou also joined as well, who simply flopped on his lap.

"This tea is delicious, isn't it?" Canada said, taking a sip out of his mug. Mary took a sip until she realized something was quite off. Just by the taste and viscosity alone, this wasn't tea at all; this was the best hot chocolate she ever had! None of that powder and water crap you find everywhere, but real hot chocolate that was made with melted chocolate bars, milk, and love. Don't even assume that Canada's hot chocolate is watery at all, dear reader, for it is quite thick and heavy like how a proper hot chocolate should be. Mary then lifted the mug down, revealing a chocolate mustache on her face.

"It's hot chocolate!" Mary exclaimed, "That's not tea, silly Mr. Canada!"

Canada chuckled, taking a tissue out of a nearby tissue box to wipe off the chocolate off her face. "And I see you have a little mustache too, Mary." Canada said, wiping off the chocolate off Mary's face. "There you go!"

"Mr. Austria doesn't like it when I have a messy face."

"Well, that's just Austria. He always has to be clean and fancy. But that chocolate mustache is quite inevitable anyways when you drink hot chocolate." He took a sip of his hot chocolate, soon revealing that he too, had developed a chocolate mustache as well. Mary began to giggle at the sight when Canada lowered his mug.

"What's so funny, Mary?"

"You have a mustache too!"

Canada grabbed a tissue and wiped his face off, seeing the hot chocolate on the tissue. "Well, I guess I shaved it off then!"

The two laughed and continued to enjoy their hot chocolate. Mary, despite being warmed up by hot chocolate, wanted to become even more cozy but couldn't find something to go the extra mile in coziness. All she could do was bask from the heat of the nearby fireplace and hug Canada at this point, which made him really, really happy.

"Aw, are you cold?" Canada asked as he began to pet Mary's hair, "Or do you just wanna be cozy?"

Mary whined a little bit, smushing her face against his side. However, this gave Canada a rather brilliant idea. There was a soft throw blanket nearby, in which he grabbed and tossed over Mary.

"There! Now you're much cozier!" Mary felt the blanket on her, which was almost as soft as a baby blanket. There were cute little moose and eagles on it, which Mary noticed right away. She didn't care for the design of the blanket anyways and proceeded to roll herself around to try and make herself into a burrito.

"What are you doing, Mary?" Canada chuckled as he watched her roll around,

"I'm being a burrito!" Mary chirped, "I'm super cozy now!" She did eventually wrap herself up, but was stuck and ended up smushing herself against Canada.

"Here, let me help you out. You do want your arms out so you can drink your hot chocolate, silly goose!" Canada helped out Mary by adjusting the blanket, wrapping her up in a cozy burrito. He then lifted her up, adjusting her back to normal. "There you go!"

"Thank you, Mr. Canada!" 

"Aw, you're welcome! Here's your hot chocolate back; I know you wanna get cozy and drink up, but you don't want your hot chocolate to become cold. That will become a cold chocolate, eh?"

Mary giggled and began drinking up her share of hot chocolate before it ever got cold. Thankfully, it was just right for her sensitive self and enjoyed every little drop. Kumajirou crawled over to Mary's lap when she finished her hot chocolate, soon hugging the polar bear like a stuffed animal. She knew to be gentle to them, since Kumajirou was a living, breathing animal. This, unfortunately, came with one possible side effect, however. Mary grew rather drowsy from drinking hot chocolate and being cozy with her two new friends, letting out quite a yawn from a little girl. Canada took note, which gave him a rather neat idea.

"Are you sleepy, Mary?" Canada asked as he gave a little chuckle, "I thought giving you hot chocolate would have made you jumpy, but I didn't expect you to nearly fall asleep!" 

Mary groaned a little, rubbing her eyes the best she can to stay awake. The gentle nation stood up and stretched, soon walking over to a shelf to grab something. That something just happened to be a cute little book!

"What's that, Mr. Canada?" Mary asked, pointing at the book.

"Well, upon finding out that you were Bearer of the Almanac," Canada began, "I went out to get some things in the chance that we encountered each other! All of us nations expected someone much older to be the Bearer of the Almanac, but I remember America coming over here to bring the news a day after you were declared the Bearer of the Almanac."

"What happened?"

"Well, it went a lot like this..."

* * *

It was a pretty typical day for Canada and Kumajirou: Canada was chopping logs with all of his might as his trustworthy fuzzy friend watched from the side. He was running low on firewood for his fireplace after all, and having a good amount of firewood is very important for living out here. He chopped his last log with all of his might with one fell blow as Kumajirou watched on the side. 

"Now I just need a bit of help carrying all of these logs in, eh Kuma?" Canada said, "I think we have plenty for a good two months!" 

"How long were you chopping wood for?" Kumajirou asked out of sheer curiosity, "You look exhausted."

"Eh, probably about like, six hours? Let's get it in, alright?"

As the two began to lift as much wood as they can in one trip, someone else was rapidly approaching Canada's door to his home from Friendship Manor. He ran as fast as he could with the such speed, despite not being as magnificent like a prancing horse. Canada entered his cabin alongside Kumajirou when suddenly, the door that leads to Friendship Manor opened up, scaring the daylights out of poor Canada and dropping all of the firewood he was carrying!

"CANADA!!!!" 

"America, that really hurts!" 

"Dude, don't be such a wuss! Dropping a whole bunch of firewood is nothing!"

"Why did you come here so suddenly?!" Canada grabbed as much as he can, soon placing it in his firewood storage, "If I were chopping wood outside, well, you'd see that I would lose a finger or my foot." 

"Shut up dude and listen! You won't believe what just happened!"

"Did you find a new antique car?"

"No! It's something even better than that!"

"What could it be, Jay Leno wannabe?"

"We have a new Bearer of the Almanac and the door to the outside of the Almanac has opened!"

"Is...this a joke?"

"Of course it isn't a joke! Oh my god dude like she's the cutest little child I have seen in my whole life, and I will personally fight someone if they hurt her."

"Wait wait wait...you're saying that the new Bearer of the Almanac...is a child?"

"Yeah. I expected wizards and magic, like how Britain was saying about the first Bearer of the Almanac. Supposedly the first Bearer of the Almanac was some dude full of teenage angst. But the new Bearer of the Almanac is sweet little girl and she literally, I shit you not, called me her big brother!" 

"Maybe I should get her something as a welcome gift? That is if she doesn't mistaken me as you..."

"I mean, she's like six, but i'll still laugh my ass off if she thinks you're me."

"You know, maybe I could get her something so she won't ever forget that i'm not you. Something with educational value like...oh! I got it!"

"What's up?"

"There was a book I remember seeing that she would probably like, and she could learn so much about me!"

"What's it called?"

"Why, it's the Canadian ABCs!"

America tried to contain his laughter, but soon burst out wheezing so hard, kneeling down on the floor. "G is for guy, buddy!" America mocked, "M is for maple syrup! F is definitely for friend, guy!"

"Stop it, America! I'm going to prove you wrong that she will like it when I have the chance encounter of meeting her! You'll see!"

* * *

Mary was giggling upon hearing that America was being nothing but silly in Canada's story. "Mr. America is very silly!" Mary exclaimed, "He's a silly!"

"Yeah, America sure is silly." Canada replied, "Let's prove America wrong, alright?" He lifted Mary up a little bit and placed her on his lap, with Kumajirou coming as well to warm up Mary in her blanket burrito state.

"Now Mary, this is the Canadian ABC's. I bought this just for you, so I can teach you all kinds of things about me, alright?"

Mary nodded and made herself comfortable as Canada opened up the book. He made sure Mary and Kumajirou could see the colorful illustrations inside and began reading.

"A is for Alberta..."

As he kept reading to Mary, he flipped a page and saw something seemed quite off for a book about Canada.

"Oh, looks like America probably put this one in!" Canada chuckled, "I happen to have these too, see? E is for Eagle..."

Mary was very interested in the book, but her drowsiness overtook her and fell asleep on Canada. She also had her arms wrapped around Kumajirou, who also slept peacefully with Mary. Canada was just halfway in the book at the letter H, which talked all about hockey. He smiled as he placed the book down nearby and began to stroke her hair gently. 

"We'll finish reading next time, alright?" he said gently, "Sweet dreams, Mary."

He grabbed his phone and began to text someone close to him about his current predicament he got himself into. 

"Hey America, I finally found the Bearer of the Almanac and got myself in a little pickle. Please come for assistance." That was his SOS message that he sent out to America. Despite not being a serious SOS, he simply didn't wanna wake up Mary and Kumajirou. He then took a picture of Mary and Kumajirou sleeping on his lap, sending it right over to America.

America on the other hand, was hard at work doing paperwork for his boss. He heard his phone go off, picking it up to see who it was. "Canadude?" He said to himself, "I wonder what's up with him."

He opened up the text message that he just got, and upon seeing the attached picture, he began to wheeze, nearly falling off his office chair. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" America wheezed, "How freaking adorable!" He soon began to immediately text Canada back as quickly as possible, despite his contagious laughter getting in the way.

"Will be there soon. Getting the cute unicorn reconnaissance to assist. Good luck out there, Canadad." 

America immediately disregarded his paperwork that he was doing and made his way to Friendship Manor. Before going to Canada's door, he went towards the Ballroom that lead to the gates to Mary's bedroom outside of the Almanac. One somewhat complicated trek to Mary's room later, he stepped out of the Almanac to find something in particular...until his phone rang again. Another text from Canada!

"What are you talking about? Unicorn reconnaissance? Are you high off your military again, America?"

America picked up his phone to see what Canada had to say. Right when he did, America spotted what he was looking for in the first place: Mary's beloved stuffed unicorn, Cottonball. He was the same ever since America first saw him and held the well-loved toy in his one hand. America then took a picture of the unicorn doll to send to Canada.

"Unicorn reconnaissance to assist Mary to not attach to a vicious beast for so long. His name is Cottonball, FYI."

...

"Oh, so that's what she was telling me about earlier today. Bring it over asap, I think my legs are losing circulation. Just please don't wake her up."

America disregarded the last text he got from Canada and made his way back in the Almanac to go see Canada's predicament. Upon arriving, America was actually quiet for once and opened the door gently. 

"Hey America," Canada whispered, "Please free my legs?"

"Sure bud," America answered, "Anything for my bro. I might have to borrow that blanket for a while so she's still cozy, yknow?" 

"Just please bring it back."

America grabbed the bundled up Mary, gently separating her from Kumajirou and giving her Cottonball to hold onto while she sleeps. At this point, it looked like America was holding a baby in his arms, gently rocking Mary to keep her asleep. 

"She's gonna give me a heart attack one of these days," America said, "Just look how adorkable she is! I can't get over it! I can't believe she chose me to be her big brother..." 

"Well, I did say I can be her big brother too, America." Canada replied.

"I think you're more like a...Canadad!"

"Come on America, your shenanigans are gonna wake her up!" 

"Oh right, and I got shit to do at my place. I'll just have her sleep at my place until she wakes up." 

"Don't curse in front of Mary even when she's sleeping!" 

"Not like she's gonna hear me say a no-no word anyways! I'll see you around, bro!" 

Despite the kerfuffle that America probably caused, he carried Mary back to his door to let her sleep off the rest of her nap. At his house, he went back to his work space in his bedroom and plopped Mary on his bed, tucking her in like the nice big brother he is. Of course, Mary was cozy all the way and slept peacefully like a baby. America continued on with his paperwork as she slept.

An hour passed, and America suddenly heard the sound of the blankets rustling about. He turned behind and saw Mary rolling all around on his bed, soon stopping and yawning herself awake. 

"Good morning Mare-bear!" America said, "Did you have a nice nap at Canada's?"

"Mr. Canada!" Mary exclaimed, "It you!"

"Well, guess that's what I get for being the more popular brother, huh?" 


End file.
